ToObvlivionAndBeyond
by stressfulpizza
Summary: yet more smut and sexy adventures from the dragonborn and veezara. sorry not sorry


"I think it's for the best that we don't work together any longer", said the Dragonborn.

Veezara looked hurt by her statement.

"It's that husband of yours, isn't it?" he said.

"It's less my husband and more in the way of my family", she replied."I'm going to speak to Astrid and ask that we no longer be assigned the same contracts. It'll be good for us to work with different Brothers and Sisters of our guild".

She turned and walked towards her sleeping quarters while he stared after her.

He had to do something.

Finally she'd found solace in the peacefulness of her own quarters. She began to think to herself about the night where they'd gone back to her home in Riften and they'd fucked like animals. Or the night where they'd gone for a picnic in Falkenreath woods and he'd taken her from behind, dominating her and spoiling every one of her holes. It was almost shameful that she'd found herself thinking about this on her own but she couldn't help it. Besides, no one else was to know what she got upto behind closed doors.

Her hands wandered between her thighs where she gently began to tease herself, using only the tips of her fingers. It felt good. It felt good to build herself up and feel how wet she was making herself in the process. She was soaking wet through her underwear and so she decided to remove them, covering herself only with her blanket on her small bed.

Suddenly her room door swung open. It was Veezara.

It was clear that no one around here was also familiar with knocking, she thought to herself.

"I've come to talk to you about-"

"Now isn't a good time, Veezara. I'm busy and you should've knocked".

He knew that look on her face all too well.

It was the seductive look she'd given him oh so many times before in the past. How could he forget?

"I can help you" he hissed.

It was true. He could help her. He knew how to make her have the most powerful orgasms she'd felt in her life that made her entire body shudder and made her cry out his name into the night. She hesitated. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"We shouldn't do this again", she stated. He paused and slowly walked towards her, perching himself on her bed. He took her hand and began tenderly kissing each finger and working his way up her wrist and upper arm. She closed her eyes and sighed. Feeling his touch again felt incredible but she knew it was wrong. She knew Derkeethus had told her to stay far far away from him and that no good could ever come of bringing an assassin into their family home. In his defence, Derkeethus hadn't really known what her and Veezara had gotten upto when they were alone. He didn't know about when she'd had her face covered in his cum or when he'd bent her over the kitchen table at their home in Riften where they ate dinner with their family. She grinned.

"I don't care" she breathed. He paused for a moment from his kissing and met her gaze,

"Take me here, now. However you want me, I'm yours" she continued. She saw his eyes light up as he pulled her into a kiss. Kissing hard and fast and feeling their tongues against one anothers, she let out a quiet moan. She climbed on top of him on her bed and he ran his hands all over her body.

"By the gods", he said. "I knew you would come round".

"It's hard to resist you" she moaned. "When you know how to make me feel this good".

"My face", he said. "Lean over my face". She positioned herself above his face, leaving herself exposed. He'd wanted to taste her so badly. At first he used the tip of his tongue to lick each part of her delicately, causing her to squirm and writhe above him. She tasted sweet and wet and it was all his doing. She began a slow thrusting movement whilst still keeping herself positioned above his face, she felt his tongue enter her, in and out and in and out. She'd tried to resist him and she'd tried to resist this from happening again. Her body betrayed her in every way possible. She quivered and moaned with each thrust, his tongue penetrating her wetness. He wasn't getting anything in return really except for the sheer satisfaction of being able to make her feel so good. He knew he could make her feel good in ways that nobody else could. He felt her nearing climax as she slowed and her body went rigid. He withdrew himself and pushed her onto her side on the bed. She sat up, confused and dazed as if her hypnotic trance had been broken. He grinned at her.

"Please", she pleaded, biting her lip. "Let me cum".

"I will let you cum but only if you are clear about who you belong to." he whispered under his breath.

"I want you to moan my name here where everyone can hear you and know you belong to me", he smiled.

"I'll do it" she agreed. She repositioned herself above him and found him licking eagerly at her wetness already and caressing every part of her. He thought he could happily do this all day, tasting her, torturing her and making plea for him. He wetness was sticky and sweet. Her body was sweating and hot to the touch from her physical exertion. He encouraged her, helping her rhythm steady with his claws sunk into her hips, pulling her closer and then away from him with each thrust.

Then she felt it. That pre orgasm feeling when suddenly nothing else in the world mattered except him and her.

"VEEZEEERRRRAAA" she cried, throwing her head back in bliss and pleasure. She'd kept to her word and he smirked.

"Stop, please stop" she begged, he continued licking and penetrating her with his tongue even after her orgasm and her body couldn't handle it. She squirmed and wriggled in every attempt to get away from him. Her body continued to tense for a few moments even after her climax. She knew everyone else in the Sanctuary had heard them. Their dirty secret would be no longer. But for now, she didn't care. Instead she nuzzled in closer to her lover as they laid cuddled up together in her bed.


End file.
